


Always

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger, First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve will always wait for Bucky.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31
Collections: Fanfiction Renegades, Of Elves and Men





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom Snowflake #10 - make a fanwork.

Steve watched Bucky sleep, wishing he had the courage to wake him, to tell him how he felt before he left for the war. They’d come back here after the Expo for a few drinks and to say their goodbyes. Buck was shipping out tomorrow and God only knew when they’d be together again.

He’d loved Bucky since the day he’d rescued him from those bullies who were taking what few pennies he had just to let him cross the fucking street. God, he’d never been so mad as was when that kid butted in and ran those guys off. Who the hell did he think he was anyway? 

He’d come to admire and look up to Bucky, then puberty hit and his admiration changed, turned into something more, something scary to him. Love. Bucky loved the dames and Steve was pretty sure that he’d beat the crap out of him if he tried to kiss him. 

So he never did. 

But now, Bucky was going away and might never come back. Steve wanted just one kiss to remember him by. Maybe if he kissed him while he was asleep, he wouldn’t even remember. Or maybe he’d think he’d dreamed about one of the girls he dated. 

He leaned close enough to kiss his lips and Bucky’s eyes popped open. 

“Hey, squirt, what’s wrong?” Bucky said, his voice soft, tender almost, like he was talking to a child. 

“Nothing, just watching you sleep.” 

“Looked like you were about to kiss me.” Bucky’s voice was still soft, gentle. 

Steve tool a deep breath. “If I were?” 

Bucky blinked in surprise. Steve was terrified that Bucky would bolt. Bucky couldn’t feel the same as he did. He was good-looking, strong and all the girls wanted to be with him. Steve had never even kissed a girl. Or anyone else, for that matter. 

Bucky put his hand behind Steve’s head and pulled him down to his mouth, touching his lips to Steve’s. “Was that what you were about to do?” Bucky asked him after the kiss, his voice almost a purr. 

“Yeah,” Steve whispered back. 

“How long?” Bucky asked. 

Steve knew he meant how long had he wanted to kiss him. “Always.” 

Bucky pulled him close and kissed him again. This kiss was not the kiss of a boy, not a first kiss. Steve’s body responded and so did Bucky’s. He could feel Bucky through his underwear and the sheet between them. 

“I don’t know – what do we do?” Steve asked him, breathless after several more kisses. 

Bucky, it seemed, knew a lot of things they could do. And they did them. 

Morning came too soon for both of them. Bucky was brushing his hair in front of the old, cracked mirror in Steve’s bedroom. Steve was sitting on the edge of the bed, watching him. 

“Will you take care of yourself? Come back to me?” Steve asked, hating the way he sounded so desperate. 

Bucky turned around and smiled at him. He was handsome in his uniform. “Always, Stevie.”

They kissed at the door, before Bucky opened it to leave, to go out and save the world. 

Steve knew, watching him go, that no matter how far Bucky went or how long he was gone, he would wait for him. 

Always.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
